Daniel Bartlam
Daniel Bartlam (November 11th, 1996 - ) is a convicted murderer from Nottingham, UK. He is often dubbed as the Coronation Street Killer by the media due to the fact that he drew inspiration for his crime from an episode of the soap opera Coronation Street. Daniel displayed disturbing and troublesome behaviors, such as defecating and hiding his feces around his room. He also wrote violent stories and would have his mother and her boyfriend read them. Biography Background Bartlam was born on November 11, 1996. Though he had a relatively normal childhood, his parents divorced when he was 9, and it was around this time that his behavior took a turn for the worst. When his mother married a second time, he found himself in an unfamiliar family dynamic, and it has been theorized that, with a stepfather and stepbrother now in the picture, he may have started feeling unloved or left out. He began to get angry about the lack of attention he was receiving, and this anger only built up over time. By the time he was 14, Bartlam reportedly had "no social life" and spent most of his time alone in his room watching horror movies and playing video games. He reportedly began fighting with his mother a lot, and on a few occasions, his stepfather had to physically step in between them. The murder On Easter in April 2011, when he was 14 years old, Daniel used a claw hammer and bludgeoned his mother to death as she slept. He then burned the house, but before doing so, he helped his younger brother and the family dog out of the house. Initially, he claimed that a thieving burglar had hurt his mother and burnt the house. However, as investigators searched through his computer, they found evidence that he was searching things like "how to get away with murder" and other related topics. He was immediately arrested and tried. Daniel Bartlam was sentenced to 16 years in a juvenile detention facility. Personality Daniel Bartlam is an unusual case in that at only the age of 14, he displayed Cluster B (antisocial, borderline, and narcissistic) personality traits, which effectively make him a childish and intelligent psychopath. Daniel was reclusive, and spent a lot of time alone in his room watching DVD's and playing video games. He enjoyed violent type video games and violent horror movies. Daniel displayed attention-seeking behaviors, he was manipulative, awkward, and showed other bizarre behaviors in the privacy of his home. Only his family and those closest to him were aware of his temper, awkward and bizarre behaviors. At school and in public, Daniel seemed completely normal and was thought of as a pleasant child. Although personality disorders aren't usually diagnosed in those under the age of 18, Daniel was to be one of the few exceptions. Daniel has both antisocial and borderline personality disorders, with narcissistic and schizotypal features. Category:List Category:Male Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Criminals Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Modern Villains Category:Young villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Egotist Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Family of Victim Category:Imprisoned Category:Arsonist Category:Successful Category:Living Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fanatics Category:Tragic Category:Liars Category:Wrathful Category:Wolves in sheep's clothing Category:United Kingdom Category:Copycats Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Barbarians Category:Neutral Evil Category:Cowards Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Category:Control Freaks